


Another's Child - Чужой ребенок

by Altra_Realta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders' Era, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: То ли сон, то ли явь, но здесь есть кто-то, кто нуждается в ней. Иначе он умрет.





	Another's Child - Чужой ребенок

**Author's Note:**

> К седьмой книге, году этак в 2008, фикрайтер вроде бы привык, что Роулинг и любые силовые и околосиловые мероприятия - это фейспалм. И поведению Поттеров при визите Лорда на законспирированную хату уже не очень удивился. 
> 
> Потом, много-много лет спустя, фикрайтер стал читать ПЛиО, и вот тут его и пробило.
> 
> Все эти странные для фикрайтера события и сам факт кроссовера только потому, что он сравнивает двух персонажей и их поведение. Увы и ах, не в пользу канонной Лили Эванс, но разве это ее вина?..
> 
> Курсивом выделены отрывки из "Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти" и "Игра престолов".
> 
> А вообще фикрайтер чувствует себя сейчас йашкой перед самой собой в оценке ГП-фиков.
> 
> Благодарность Альбусу, Птице Элис и Бешеному Воробью, бессменным и самым главным хранителям канона ПЛиО, и своей бессменной и самой главной бете.
> 
> Джорджу Мартину за образ Кейтилин Старк.
> 
> _…просто мать, которая стремится защитить своих детей по мере сил._  
>  «Битва королей»
> 
> _…она — мать... Вот еще одна тенденция в жанре фэнтези: автор предпочитает убить мать героя или еще как-то убрать ее со сцены. Обычно она мертва уже на начало повествования... Никто не хочет писать про мать короля Артура, о том, что она думала или что делала, так что ее убирают со сцены — а вот я хотел это поменять. Поэтому и появилась Кейтилин._  
>  (Из интервью Дж. Мартина)

Она не могла оставить его ни на минуту.

Она не могла больше слышать вой ветра, вой лютоволков, свой собственный вой изнутри — ей было холодно, страшно и больно, как, наверное, было больно сейчас ее сыну, а быть может, еще больней — как может быть больно только матери, боящейся сомкнуть глаза хотя бы на секунду. Как может быть только больно матери, которая не уберегла своего ребенка от неизвестного зла.

Она боялась потерять Брана настолько, что не чувствовала другой боли, отводя кинжал убийцы голыми руками. Она так сильно боялась, что Бран умрет, что не думала о собственной смерти. Ее охватывал ужас, что она — мать — позволит сыну умереть. Она даже не успела позвать на помощь — она сражалась за жизнь обреченного Брана. И смерть убийцы от зубов ненавистного ей лютоволка, чей нескончаемый вой все это время сводил ее с ума, была принята ей со спокойной благодарностью.

_— Спасибо тебе, — прошептала она трепещущим голосом и подняла дрожащую руку. Волк подошел ближе, обнюхал пальцы, лизнул кровь мокрым и грубым языком._

Лютоволк вскочил на постель Брана — он только что доказал, что защитит своего маленького хозяина лучше, чем она, Кейтилин, лучше, чем мать, и ей внезапно стало безумно смешно. Ее истерический смех разносился, наверное, по всему Винтерфеллу, а лютоволк только тихо лежал, согревая своим телом неподвижного Брана и косясь на Кейтилин умными глазами.

Кейтилин позволила лютоволку остаться с Браном, а старой Нэн — увести себя из спальни сына.

— Он позаботится о Бране, миледи, — сказал кто-то, кого измученная Кейтилин не узнала.

Она кивнула и закрыла глаза.

* * *

_— Лили, хватай Гарри и беги! Беги! Быстрее! Я задержу его…_

Лили?.. Кейтилин растерянно огляделась. Она была уверена, что она спала, но…

Совершенно незнакомая комната, слишком реальные ощущения.

Вокруг был не Винтерфелл, каменный и неприступный, ее окружало что-то пугающее, непривычное и не виденное ранее никогда. Странная мебель, странные, тонкие стены, — кто строит такие дома? — странный камин, все странное. Кейтилин замерла.

_— Беги! Быстрее! Я задержу его…_

Кейтилин не понимала, куда и зачем она должна бежать, да если бы и понимала, то все равно не знала. Где она, почему она здесь, где ее собственный сын? Где остальные дети, где Нед?

Откуда-то раздался адский злобный смех, полыхнула зеленая вспышка, _осветила детскую коляску у стены, превратила столбики перил в сверкающие молнии…_

— Нед! — в ужасе закричала Кейтилин и осознала, что на руках у нее ребенок. Не Бран, другой. Совсем кроха, куда меньше Рикона, и он испуганно прижимался к ней и морщил личико, готовясь заплакать.

Вспышки прекратились, и Кейтилин бросилась наверх, ведомая инстинктом самосохранения, глупым и безрассудным. Кто бы ни был там, невидимый сейчас за стеной, он владел невероятной силой, способной зажечь и, наверное, убить.

Кейтилин вбежала в комнату, первую, которую увидела — это оказалась детская. Нет, это не Винтерфелл, это хлипкая хижина, в которой у людей нет никаких шансов спастись.

Как и зачем она здесь оказалась, Кейтилин решила подумать позже.

Она положила ребенка в кроватку и метнулась к двери. Некто поднимался за ней — она слышала его размеренные шаги, шаги победителя. Он уже никуда не спешил.

Кейтилин наспех подтащила к двери все, что смогла найти. Стулья, коробки… бестолковая комната, где нет ничего, чем бы можно было защитить свою жизнь! Она только молилась. Тот голос, приказавший ей бежать, не был голосом Неда. Кейтилин коротко хохотнула, не то от испуга, не то от распиравшей ее гордости за мужа: чтобы Эддард Старк позволил так легко себя убить? Нет, конечно, это был кто угодно, но только не Нед.

Кто-то внутри Кейтилин кричал и плакал от отчаяния, потому что потерял очень близкого человека. Кого-то, кто не был Недом, и Кейтилин потере сочувствовала, но приказала крикам замолчать.

Шаги раздались совсем рядом и затихли. Кейтилин отступала к кроватке, неотрывно смотря на дверь. Малыш за ее спиной кряхтел, вставая, держась за прутья кроватки, и пытался позвать ее.

— Ма!

Короткое беззащитное слово резануло Кейтилин сильнее, чем кинжал убийцы. Этот незнакомый малыш назвал ее «мамой». Тотчас израненные руки отозвались острой болью, Кейтилин протянула руку за спину, чтобы успокоить малыша, и почувствовала, как в ладонь легла рукоятка кинжала. Того самого, который должен был отобрать жизнь ее Брана — Кейтилин поняла это просто потому, что знала.

Просто это был такой странный и очень реальный сон.

Кейтилин быстро отвела к ребенку вторую руку, чтобы он не схватился за кинжал. Где бы она ни была, но боги ее хранили.

Дверь распахнулась, стул и наваленные коробки — куда смотрят слуги в этом доме? — отлетели в сторону. Кейтилин с отвращением взирала на лицо убийцы — мерзотное, плоское, словно змеиное, и свободной рукой сжимала крохотную ручку малыша.

— Отойди прочь, — скомандовал убийца. — Отойди от него прочь.

— Как ты говоришь со мной! — вскинула голову Кейтилин.

Малыш занялся какой-то игрушкой, а Кейтилин вдруг нащупала перекладину детской кроватки, так легко выходящую из пазов.

Убийца сузил и без того узкие ядовитые глаза.

— Отойди прочь!

Кейтилин, стараясь, чтобы он не заметил, вытащила перекладину и сжала ее в руке.

— Убирайся из этого дома.

— А ты не боишься меня, — с каким-то даже изумлением заметил змеемордый убийца. — И это после того, как я легко прикончил твоего никчемного муженька?

— Врешь! Это был не мой муж. Мой муж никогда не дался бы так просто.

— Гордые слова, — прошипел убийца. — Я был прав, когда приглашал вас служить мне.

— Старки никому не служат!

Кейтилин была удивлена. Убийца, присланный к Брану, не разговаривал с ней — он убивал. Этот же охотно отвлекался на ее речи, то ли он рассчитывал их помиловать, то ли был слишком уверен в своих силах.

— Я думал, ты будешь умолять меня о пощаде, — сказал убийца. — Но это только начало. Отойди.

Кейтилин не двинулась с места. Змеемордый растянул безгубый рот в подобии улыбки.

— Ава…

В его руке было что-то, похожее на ту же перекладину, что сейчас держала в руке Кейтилин — в левой руке, — не чувствуя боли. Перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания: вон Нед учит детей сражаться, вот бастард Сноу, думая, что никто не видит, передает уроки Неда маленькой Арье…

Кейтилин метнулась вперед и, прежде чем змеемордый закончил свои ведьмовства, изо всех сил воткнула ему перекладину в сгиб локтя и почувствовала, как заостренный конец перекладины уперся во что-то упругое, а затем прорвал его, и тотчас, размахнувшись, ударила его по кисти, вышибая его оружие.

Но змеемордый не почувствовал боли. Он обернулся к Кейтилин, схватил ее левой рукой за горло и попытался отшвырнуть. Кейтилин по самую рукоять загнала ему кинжал в открывшуюся подмышку. Рука нападавшего повисла плетью, моментально окрасившись кровью, но он успел отбросить Кейтилин в сторону и рвануться за своим непонятным оружием.

— Нет!

Упавшая Кейтилин не выпустила кинжал из рук. Путаясь в длинном платье, она бросилась вперед и воткнула кинжал в другое уязвимое место — под колено. Нападавший завалился на один бок, но все-таки подхватил свою странную палку.

Кейтилин поняла свою ошибку. Это странное, не чувствующее боли существо, похожее на человека, было легко атаковать. Вероятно, он был совсем не обучен драться, и Робб или даже бастард Сноу, не говоря уже о Неде, легко расправился бы с ним. Но Кейтилин позволила ему добраться до палки — именно она давала ему ту силу и уверенность, с которой он пришел.

Проклятое платье стесняло движения, и Кейтилин кинулась к убийце под ноги прежде, чем тот нацелился на ребенка.

Тяжелое тело придавило ее сверху, и Кейтилин стало нечем дышать. Она колола кинжалом без разбора, а во все стороны летели зеленые искры, и кричал перепуганный ребенок, кричала она сама, призывая на помощь богов, Неда, стражу, слуг, лютоволков, всех, кто мог ей хоть чем-то помочь. Она знала, что ни в коем он не должен повернуться в сторону детской кроватки или слезть с нее, с Кейтилин, потому что тогда конец и малышу, и ей.

Они катались по полу — змеемордая тварь и Кейтилин, залитые кровью, в сиянии вспышек, сбивая все на своем пути, до тех пор, пока перед взглядом Кейтилин не оказалось покрытое мерзкой чешуей горло и четкое воспоминание лютоволка, одним движением разодравшего горло убийце Брана.

И Кейтилин с размаху воткнула в чешуйчатое горло кинжал.

* * *

— Джеймс… умер?

Блэк так и не смотрел ей в глаза, но по его серому, как у покойника, лицу Лили все понимала.

— Он погиб как герой, — сказал Дамблдор, сжав ее руку. Лили поморщилась — рука болела, как будто кто-то исполосовал ладони до самой кости.

— Гарри жив, — прошептала Лили. Она подумает обо всем немного позже…

— Гарри жив. — Дамблдор все еще держал ее руку, и Лили вырвала ее и посмотрела на ладонь, ища следы ран, но их не было. — Волдеморт мертв.

— Ты убила его! — крикнул Блэк с каким-то несказанным удивлением. — Лили, ты убила Волдеморта…

— Он пришел, чтобы убить моего сына! — крикнула в ответ Лили, резко поднявшись на кровати, и оба — и Блэк, и Дамблдор — удивленно переглянулись.

— Сириус не обвиняет тебя, — примирительно сказал Дамблдор. — Он как и все мы удивлен. Я… расскажу тебе позже, но он ведь не должен был умереть.

Лили обессилено упала на подушки.

— Он позаботился о том, чтобы никогда не оставить этот мир, — продолжал Дамблдор, — но была одна сила, о которой он никогда не узнал. Любовь матери и то, что творит эта любовь. Никакая магия, даже самая темная, самая страшная, не справится с матерью, защищающей свое дитя. И теперь он мертв настолько, насколько только может быть мертв и человек, и тот, кто давно им уже не является.

Лили вздохнула. Ей было совершенно все равно, почему он умер. Умер, убив перед этим Джеймса… и Лили не хотела думать, смогла бы такое же чудо сотворить и любовь женщины.

— Я хочу видеть Гарри, — попросила она или, скорее, приказала. С новыми интонациями, будто не своими. Голосом человека, привыкшего повелевать.

— Он спит, — тихо произнес Блэк, — но я сейчас принесу его.

И он вышел.

Как только за Блэком закрылась дверь, Дамблдор спросил, понизив голос:

— Что это за странные слова ты сказала, Лили?

— Какие?

Дамблдор смотрел на нее так, словно все еще боялся ее встречных вопросов. Но он все-таки очень хотел получить ответ.

— Когда мы пришли к вам в дом. Ты была вся в крови, и Волдеморт был изрезан кинжалом. Кстати, куда мог деться этот кинжал?.. И что все-таки это значит: «В Вестеросе суровые нравы»?..

* * *

_Ей сказали, что она проспала четыре дня. Кейтилин кивнула и села в постели. Все теперь казалось ей кошмаром, все, начиная с падения Брана, с ужасного сна, полного крови и горя, но боль в руках напоминала, что случившееся было реально. Голова ее кружилась, она ощущала слабость и странную решительность. Словно бы огромная тяжесть спала с ее плеч._


End file.
